Raging Storm
by WarriorsBT
Summary: Boapaw is a normal, young tom from Rainclan. He struggles to prove he's just as great as his perfect sister and win the love of his crush. But when terror rakes it's claws through the rain forest, and a mysterious threat is born, can Boapaw survive and protect his clan from a raging storm? Create-a-Cat inside. T cause I'm like that. Crappy image is temporary.
1. Update 6, I believe

**Rainclan**

Leader: Pantherstar- Young, black tom with white ears and a scar on his nose

Deputy: Okapipelt- Pale, cream tom with brown, tabby markings and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Antface- Slim, dark red tom with darker points

Warriors:

Fishfoot- Dark grey she-cat with bright, green eyes

Apprentice: Boapaw

Goldenrose- Golden she-cat with deep, amber eyes

Mushroomspots- Reddish she-cat with black spots

Sandburn- Light, cream she-cat with darker points

Pitcherpelt- Dark brown tom with black spots

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Shrewflight- Pale grey tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Rainbowpaw

Monkeyface- Longfurred, dark brown tom with flat muzzle

Macawswoop- Bright orange, tabby tom with green eyes

Shellfeather- Grey tom with bright green eyes

Dolphinheart- Small, cream she-cat with darker points

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Barkblaze- Dark brown tom with bright, green eyes

Riverrift- Large, black tom with deep, blue eyes

Apprentice: Mosquitopaw

Carpclaw- Dark, grey tom with grey eyes

Jaguarheart- Dark brown tom with black spots

Butterflymist- Beautiful, tortoiseshell she-cat

Eeleyes- Slim, dark brown, tabby she-cat

Lizardheart- Light brown tom with green eyes

Moonblaze- Pearly white she-cat with gleaming fur

Flutterflight- Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright, green eyes

Bonefoot- Pale grey tom with greyish eyes

Flowereyes- Reddish she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Lightstorm- Silver she-cat with stormy grey eyes

Apprentice: Firepaw

Rockshade- Dark, grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Boapaw- Brown tom with dark stripes

Tigerpaw- Brown, tabby she-cat

Rainbowpaw- Beautiful, tortoiseshell she-cat with bright, blue eyes

Snakepaw- Pretty, grey she-cat with unusually long tail

Mosquitopaw- Small, light grey, tabby tom

Eaglepaw- Black tom with white tabby markings

Firepaw- Solid, orange tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Thornfoot- Light brown, tabby she-cat; mother of Bonefoot's kits (Dustkit- Dark golden, tabby tom, Fawnkit- Light brown she-kit with while speckles, Steamkit- Pale grey tom, Canyonkit- Gold tom with blue eyes, Buzzkit- Grey, tabby tom, Grovekit- Light brown she-kit)

Berrybite- Dark, ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes; mother of Riverrift's kits (Burntkit- Dark ginger tom with green eyes, Flykit- Small, black tom with blue eyes, Mudkit- Dark brown tom with green eyes, Waspkit- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes, Frogkit- Dark reddish-grey she-kit, Mambakit- Black she-kit with icy, blue eyes, Nightkit- Jet black she-kit with red underbelly, Spiderkit- Very, dark red she-kit with icy blue eyes, Scarletkit- Dark, red she-kit with large, deep, blue eyes)

Willowfang- White she-cat with blue-grey paws; expecting from unknown cat

Deerfur- Dark brown she-cat; mother of Jaguarheart's kits (Avacadokit- Dark brown tom with darker spots, Lilykit- Light, brown she-kit with dark spots, Leopardkit- Brown she-kit with black spots, Grapekit- dark grey she-kit with spots)

Vineleap- Light grey she-cat with swirling, tabby markings; pregnant with Pitcherpelt's kits

Thunderswift- Dark brown she-cat with black tabby markings; pregnant with Shellfeather's kits

Elders:

Willowfern- Pale grey she-cat with large, grey eyes

**Lightningclan**

Leader: Thunderstar- Bulky, dark grey tom with amber eyes and a white muzzle, long tail

Deputy: Ambereyes- Sleek gray she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Medicine cat- ?

Warriors:

Gorillaheart- big black tom with dark grey patch's along back

Vinefoot- black tom with glowing green eyes

Apprentice: Pandapaw

Destinyflight- light brown she-cat with silky fur

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Skyfang- light grey she-cat with white blotch's

Apprentice: mangopaw

Lightheart- fluffy, white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Greypaw

Beetleheart- Inky black tom with brown underbelly

Fruitfur- orange with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Pandapaw- White tom with black legs, muzzle, ears, and tail

Blackpaw- dark grey almost black fur, white chest, and amber eyes

Greypaw- very fluffy, long grey fur. He's skinny and has yellow eyes.

Mangopaw- Dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Tinyflower- Very small, creamy brown and white she-cat; pregnant with Gorillaheart's kits

Macawfeather- Dark red she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes; mother of Thunderstar's kits (Boakit- Brown tom with a white ear, Dolphinkit- Light grey she-kit with a white chest, belly, and muzzle)

Elders- ?

**Mountainclan**

Leader: Cliffstar- Large, old, grey she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Slothfur- Dusty brown she-cat with faded grey stripes and golden eyes

Apprentice: Echopaw

Medicine cat- Dustpool- pale, brown tom with long front claws

Warriors:

Featherstream- Pale silver tabby she-cat with white paws and belly fur, sparkling blue eyes

Blackstreak- Black tom with piercing yellow eyes

Duskleaf- Gorgeous, reddish brown she-cat with pretty, blue eyes

Ocelotfang- Spotted golden tom with a long, white tipped tail

Toucanclaw- Black and white tom with orange-gold eyes

Palmtail- Pale tan tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Specklepaw

Taipanlash- Hansom, sierra tom with warm, amber eyes

Tapirtail- Brown tom with white flecks

Vinetail- Dark gray tom with dark golden eyes and unusually long tail

Barkflight- brown tom with dark spots

Macaw-wing- Dark redish-ginger she-cat with golden eyes and black paws

Mistyheart- Dark bluish grey she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Eaglefoot: Dark grey tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Tortiouspaw

Sharpfoot- dark grey tom with glinting, yellow eyes

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Elephantstep: Plump gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Stormleap- dark, greyish blue tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Fogpaw

Apprentices:

Specklepaw- Silver she-cat with black stripes and light blue eyes; short fur

Echopaw- soft, light gray, medium length fur with light blue eyes

Fogpaw- Pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Tortiouspaw- long furred, pale, brownish grey tom

Mistpaw- beautiful, bluish grey she-cat with deep greenish yellow eyes

Queens:

Blacktiger- Night black she-cat with unusually long, curved claws; mother of Ocelotfang's kits (Orchidkit- Black and white she-kit with icy blue eyes, Spottedkit- Pale gray she-cat spotted with black)

Rainsplash- Dark gray she-cat with lighter gray speckles and amber eyes; mother of Barkflight's kits (Nutkit-Dark brown tom, amber eyes, Lemurkit- Dark gray she cat, tabby, golden eyes, Parrotkit- Light gray she cat, dark blue eyes)

Frogheart- Green eyed she-cat with tank fur and tabby markings; Pregnant with Stormleap's kits

Elders-

Cloudpatch: Small pale gray tom with cloud-like white spots

**Cat's outside of clan:**

Ice- white she-cat with light grey spots and dark blue eyes

**So yes, if you're curious, this is a create-a-cat. Before I give you a form or anything, let me explain a few things: First, this takes place in a Rainforest. That's why the cats have such odd names (ex.: Boapaw, Mambakit, ect.) If you want to create a cat for this, it has to have a jungle themed name so no "Badgerpaw", "Foxflight", "Yarrowfang", you get the point. Having "Wolf" in the name, is allowed due to the maned wolf.**

**Now, about a few… odder names. Pitcherpelt- in case you don't know, he is not named after a jug. There is a rainforest plant called a pitcher plant. Dolphinheart: There are dolphins in the RF! Weird but true! They're this little pink dolphin thing that's weird, 'nuff said.**

**Avacadokit- there are avocados in the RF, I shouldn't have to explain this but IK someone will ask and be a troll**

**And another thing- Berrybite's got a lot of kits- wanna know why? Mudkit, Mambakit, and Spider kit aren't hers. Her best friend, Flowereye's has a mate from another clan- Blackstreak, who got her pregnant. When Flowereye's gave birth to them, she brought them to a small den at the edge of Rainclan's territory. She knew Berrybite would have her kits soon and asked if she could adopt hers when she gave birth and claim they had been her's all along. Berrybite of course, being her closest friend, said yes. She even purposely left the camp when she started going into labor and before any of her own kits were born, Flowereye's brought her three to her and got Antface. Antface later questioned why Berrybite had left camp at the time, why there was no blood at the scene, and why the kits seemed so well groomed. She said Flowereye's had helped groom them before going to get him. Without any other idea's of why there were so many holes in the story, Antface went along with it.**

**This whole thing may later become important but not anytime soon.**

**Now, just to get this part out of the way;**

**Rainclan lives at the bottom of a large, waterfall.**

**Lightningclan lives in the darker depts. Of the forest where there is a series of caves**

**Mountainclan lives at the base of a mountain, the river that makes up Rainclan's waterfall runs through their territory**

**Ok, so if you want to create a cat, you have to PM me (unless you're a guest)**

**The rules are:**

**The name one, I already explained this.**

**Nothing that wouldn't be a clan cat name (Ex.: Soccerballfoot, Couchheart, Potatochiphead)**

**I would like some more rogues and loners**

**If you want to make a Rainclan cat, please either ask to have it be a kit born from a currently pregnant she-cat or be a loner that joins the clans so yes, that means I've opened Rainclan up so you can join! XD**

**Cat's who go against the warrior code are allowed to a certain degree but you must get my permission.**

**So that's about it- here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Rank:**

**Clan:**

**Age (in moons):**

**Discript.:**

**Purrsonality.:**

**Family:**

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**Other:**

**This will also be on my profile. BTW, I am NOT A NEWBIE. This is just another account I just made and am gonna use for now on when I do Warrior FF. I have literally 3 others.**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SKIPPED YOUR CHARACER.**

**ON A DIFFERENT NOTE, I NEED ELDERS AND MED CATS.**

**Catnip: Sorry for not putting your kittah's in sooner, I've been busy, but here they are! **

**BTW, Guest, listen, if you read my last update on this story, you'd notice that at the end I had an AN that literally goes against EVERYTHING YOU SAID. Please read it.**

**And Stargleams Enemy (great name BTW), I made Tinyflower pregnant 'cause it seemed right, I promise she will have all the kits you gave me X3**

**Winxclubfan1- I made a Mountainclan tom called Taipanlash Willowfang's mate and the her parents are also from Mountainclan- it says unknown father 'cause you know, the clan doesn't know she's mates with a cat from another clan. If you want that to change, tell me :) And, if you have an idea on what you want for the discript. for her parents, please tell me!**

**Oh, and I wanted to add, Thunderstar is not evil in anyway. **


	2. Prologue

Long ago, there was a rich couple living in Asia. They owned four cats:

Storm- a beautiful, long furred she-cat with bluish grey fur

Panther- a sleek, black tom with fierce, yellow eyes

Mud- A bulky, long furred brown tom with a flat face

And Star- A beautiful, silver she-cat with glowing, blue eyes

One day, the couple found a child was due and decided that a rich environment free of modern technology was appropriate and purchased a plot of land deep within the rainforest.

The new father built a home and when the baby was born, the young family moved.

In the forest, the four cats grew curious. Eventually, with much hesitation they left they're human home with Star in lead. They struggled to survive and soon grew accustomed to the ways of the jungle.

After a while, Star and Panther grew so close, they kitted.

Three kits were born, Rain, Mountain, and Lightning.

With everything so happy, the cats did not thing anything could go wrong.

But then, he came. A large creature, a tiger that they named the Terrible Tyrant. He attacked the newborn kits. In her struggle to save them, Star attacked, tearing her claws across his face and ripping an eye out in the process. The Terrible Tyrant roared in agony and clawed her before racing away in terror.

Star though, was mortally wounded. In her finale moments, she told her mate she'd be watching from far above, a single light in the darkened sky. She then requested that the three remaining cats taught her kits to be great leaders, for them to create three clans, each on honoring the kits.

The moment she died, a lone light shone brightly in the sky, Star was watching over them as she had promised.

The cats decided to raise each by themselves.

Lightning was raised by his father.

Rain was raised by Storm.

Mountain was raised by Mud.

The three motherless kits grew, raised by their father and adoptive family.

Lightning, who looked exactly like his father, became a clever, mysterious tom.

Rain, who had a sleek, silvery pelt, became a determined, quick she-cat.

Mountain, who was a dark greyish brown, became a bold, strong tom.

When the time came, Panther told them of their mother and her finale request. In honor of her, they gave each cat the last name of "Star".

They each became Lightningstar, Rainstar, and Mountainstar.

Storm and Mud, who had bred gave their two of their six kits to each cat, then Mud joined Mountainstar, Storm joined Rainstar, and Panther joined Lightningstar.

Over the years, the couple who had first brought the cats there, adopted more, some of which joined the growing clans.

Now, many moons later, the night sky, or Silverpelt, is full of stars for every live lost in the clans. Many move around but Star never does, always remaining still so she can make sure her children's clans are safe.

And that, is how the jungle clans were born.


	3. Chapter 1

Boapaw snickered as he watched Rainbowpaw furiously stalk away. Pantherstar had just called a meeting deciding which cats would join him to the gathering.

His littermate, Rainbowpaw was not chosen while he was! He was tired of being compared to his sister, the "Perfect cat"! She was anything but, always worrying about herself and feeding off attention, something she got plenty of considering she was such a beautiful cat.

Now, he tried to conceal his excitement. This was his first gathering and, not only that, but Snakepaw was also coming! He caught sight of her across the camp, a shy smile plastered on her pale grey face, her brilliant eyes sparkling.

Something prodded his side and he jumped, spinning around to see a patterned face raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ohhh, looking at Snakepaw again, are you, Boapaw?" Tigerpaw asked, her eyes glinting in amusement. "I'm not surprised."

"What? No I'm not!" Boapaw protested, leaping in front of her as she began to pad away. The she-cat looked away then grinned at him.

"Really? Tell that to the drool on your mouth." He looked down, his eyes widening before he quickly wiped it away. "You're welcome, by the way." Tigerpaw added.

Tigerpaw was Boapaw's best friend. They did everything together. If Boapaw was having a hard time with a battle move, Tigerpaw was right there besides him, flopping on her side clumsily. If Boapaw was fishing, so was Tigerpaw. If Boapaw was in the leaders den getting yelled at for trying to attack an ape, Tigerpaw was right there, biting her lip shamefully. If anything, the tabby was more of a sister than Rainbowpaw would ever be. Boapaw and Rainbowpaw didn't even look the same while Boapaw and Tigerpaw had the same, short, brown tabby pattern and golden underbelly.

Boapaw batted his friend's ear who sent him a sharp look before pouncing and throwing him down. She put a sheathed claw to his throat. "Gotcha!" she chirped, tail wagging.

Boapaw wriggled beneath her. "Hey, lemme go!"

Tigerpaw pressed down "First say that I'm amazing!"

Boapaw smirked and murmured "'I'm amazing.'"

Growling, Tigerpaw yowled, "Not like that!"

"Hey, whoa, whoa! Tigerpaw, get off!" a voice ordered and the she-cat sauntered a viperlength away, her eyes wide.

Okapipelt was glaring from behind them, his mouth drawn back in a frown.

"Uh… sorry.", she murmured quietly.

Okapipelt murmured something under his breath before shaking his head and crossly walking away. Boapaw, who was still on his back, grinned at Tigerpaw. "Whoa, yelled at by the deputy! Someone's gonna be sorry when Pitcherpelt finds out."

Tigerpaw thwacked him with her tail "Shut up!"

Boapaw flipped over and stood up. "On a different subject, Pantherstar said you were coming to the gathering, correct?"

Tigerpaw shook her head. "Nah, gotta hand out here with stupid Rainbowpaw."

Boapaw's jaw dropped. "What? But this is my first gathering! You can't just leave me hanging!"

Tigerpaw sighed. "Sorry, Boapaw, but I ain't coming and nothing's gonna change that."

Boapaw groaned and threw his head back. "This stinks!"

Tigerpaw nodded. "I agree!"

Boapaw lowered his head "I won't go."

Tigerpaw's eyes widened and she shook her head, bounding closer to him. "What? No way, you gotta! Seriously, don't skip it for me! Just go! I'll be fine."

Boapaw thought for a moment before giving her a sideways glance. "Really? You're ok with it?"

The she-cat gave a warm smile and nodded. "Totally."

Boapaw perked up a little then. "Alright then." he grinned. "I'll tell you everything, all the way to the last detail."

Tigerpaw cuffed him over the ears. "Yea, you better."

"Boapaw!" a familiar voice called and Boapaw turned to see his mentor, Fishfoot smiling at him from the edge of the island the clan's camp was on.

"Time to go, you coming?"

Boapaw glanced at Tigerpaw who motioned with her head for him to go. Boapaw turned back. "Coming!" he called as he bounded towards her.


	4. Chapter 2

Boapaw walked side by sides with his mentor. "Wow! I can't believe we're gonna see all those other cats! Are they mean? Ohh, ohh, are the ugly? I bet their super ugly _and_ mean! We're probably the best clan."

Fishfoot giggled and gently nudged Boapaw, "Yea, but don't say that at the gathering unless you want your ears clawed off." she paused "Oh yea, that's another thing. I don't wanna see you starting any fights, got it? Gatherings are supposed to be peaceful. There's no battling at all."

Boapaw nodded. "I know, Fishfoot! I won't! I'll wait till tomorrow to pull their tails off!" he crouched, stalking forwards before lunging at a vine and snapping it off the tress it was hanging on. "Like this!" he explained in a muffled voice.

Fishfoot held back a bit of laughter. "Get over here. How many times do I have to tell you not to play with vines? I haven't even taught you which ones are snakes and not." She scolded and the tabby apprentice sauntered back, biting his lip.

Fishfoot batted him and he giggled, purring and rubbing against her. Fishfoot was not only his mentor, but his aunt. They had grown close by the time he'd became her apprentice.

After walking for a while, they reached the Great Tree, also known as the gathering place. Boapaw's mouth dropped in awe. "Whoa..."

Fishfoot grinned "Amazing, isn't it?" she spoke as Pantherstar started into the clearing, many of Rainclan following.

Boapaw didn't look away "The Great Tree's so… big!"

Fishfoot nodded. "Yea. Well, c'mon, let's go catch up with Pantherstar and see the other clans."

Boapaw smiled widely "Ok!"

The two cats pushed through the bush's and into the clearing. Cat's roamed through it. Boapaw stared in amazement. "I've never seen so many cats in one place, wow!"

Fishfoot giggled. "Yea, it's pretty awesome, right?"

"Mmhmm!", Boapaw nodded.

"Fishfoot! Is that you?" a cheery voice spoke. A large, dark grey tom approached, his eyes glistening joyfully when he saw the two. "It is!"

Fishfoot spun around to greet him. "Sharpfoot! Hi!" Fishfoot glanced at Boapaw. "Uh, oh! Boapaw, this is my friend Sharpfoot! Sharpfoot, this is Boapaw, he's my paw!"

Sharpfoot blinked, then smiled. "Well congratulations! I told you you'd get an apprentice soon!" he leaned closer to Boapaw "And I suspect she's teaching you well, huh?"

Boapaw nodded twice. "Yes Sir! She's amazing!" he turned to Fishfoot "I thought the other clans were mean? You said Rainclan cats are the only ones you can trust."

Fishfoot's cheeks went red under her fur and she gave a guilty smile. "Well, I mean, most cats aren't that nice, but you know, a lot are… let me rephrase that, don't trust Lightningclan cats!"

Sharpfoot snorted with laughter. "She's right though." He glanced around to see if anyone was listening before leaning in again besides Boapaw. "Lightningclan cats are very untrustworthy. They steal and attack cats that haven't even done anything wrong Even if they're on their side of the border. Don't trust 'em, Boapaw, I guarantee that will be a bad mistake if you do."

Boapaw nodded. "Alright, I won't, Sharpfoot."

Sharpfoot backed away and smiled, a snort sounding from his nose. "Good." He looked at Fishfoot. "This is a smart apprentice you got here."

Fishfoot laughed. "Well, I try. Boapaw, how 'bout you go meet some other Mountainclan cats while Lightningclan isn't here to spoil the moment. They'll arrive soon, you know."

Boapaw smiled. "Ok! Thanks, Fishfoot!"

Fishfoot grinned at him. "No problem, Kit. Now get outta here."

Boapaw bit his lip in excitement and bounded into the crowd. _I wonder where Mountainclan's apprentices are… more importantly, where Snakepaw is! _he thought.

He sniffed the air, then opened his mouth a bit, tasting it. "Dang it!" he growled. _I can't smell a thing with all these smelly Mountainclan cats around. They seem nice but they sure don't smell it. _

As he thought that, a yowl broke out and a dark face pushed its way through the bush before the whole, bulky cat strutted out with sharp eyes. The clearing went utterly silent besides many hushed voices.

"Lightningclan's here!" a loud whisper sounded from besides him. He padded a little closer to see them better. More cats began to emerge from the shadows.

"Whoa…" he muttered. The cats melted into the gathering. Many cats flinched away from them and growled warnings when they came too close.

The large tom searched the crowd curiously before leaping onto the cliff that was the leader's stands. He assumed that one was the Lightningclan's leader's.

The other two leaders, Pantherstar and Mountainclan's who he recalled was named "Cliffstar" shot looks at him.

"Let us begin." The Shadowclan leader spoke in a deep, intimidating voice.

Pantherstar slowly nodded and Cliffstar quietly muttered something inaudible that Boapaw guessed was a "yes".

"Alright then." the tom growled. "I suppose you'd like to go first then, Pantherstar?"

Pantherstar smirked bitterly. "No, no, you go first, Thunderstar. Every cat knows how much you love speaking about your magnificent clan."

"Yes, do go first." Cliffstar hissed disdainfully.

Thunderstar glared. "Fine, if you insist."

He raised his head and began in a loud, droning voice as if he was bored. "Lightningclan is doing well, as always. A new litter was born yesterday and one of our she-cats is pregnant for her second time. We also have a new apprentice, Mangopaw."

Cats from Lightningclan began to cheer her name along with a few from the others. He raised an eyebrow. "Well then… that is all." Thunderstar backed away.

Cliffstar sighed and rose, padding to the edge of the ledge. "Mountainclan is also doing very well! Frogheart is pregnant again and we have five new apprentices, Fogpaw, Mistpaw, Specklepaw, Tortiouspaw, and Echopaw!"

Rainclan and Mountainclan both began cheering while the Lightningclan cats watched with cornered eyes.

Cliffstar nodded at the Rainclan leader. "Pantherstar?"

Pantherstar smiled and began, "Rainclan is well. We have five new apprentices: Snakepaw, Tigerpaw, Rainbowpaw, Mosquitopaw and Boapaw!" Boapaw lowered his head and smiled in embarrassment as his name was cheered. "We also have two new litters of kits, one having six kits and one having a shocking nine!"

Yowls of awe and amazement sounded, some crying "Liar!"

It was true though, Boapaw had been a kit himself when it happened, the day before his apprentice ceremony.

Pantherstar ignored them and continued "Along with that, Vineleap is now pregnant. She's not yet been confined to the nursery though."

Vineleap was sitting near her brother, Shellfeather. She waved her tail happily.

Pantherstar smiled. "That is all."

The cat's who had been sitting politely dispersed back into smaller groups and continued talking. Boapaw yawned, realizing he was rather tired. He decided it was time to find Snakepaw.

He searched restlessly around for a few moments before a distinctive flash of grey caught his green eyes. There she was, her long tail lashing as she looked around joyfully.

Boapaw leaped towards her, skidding besides her and puffing his chest out. "Hey Snakepaw!"

Snakepaw turned to face him and smiled. "Oh! Hi, Boapaw! How are you?"

Boapaw smiled. "Good, and you are?" He smiled, showing off his sharp fangs.

"I'm good!" Snakepaw chirped.

Boapaw nodded. "Wanna go… hang out, you know, just you and me?"

Snakepaw blinked. "I'd love to!"

Boapaw's eyes glistened happily. "Really?"

Snakepaw nodded. "Yea! But… I'm already talking to Blackpaw!"

A dark tom peeked out from behind her, a condescending smirk on his face. A scent overwhelmed him, thick and full of confidence. Boapaw couldn't believe he hadn't recognized the smell before.

Boapaw's mouth opened and his lips drew back in shock. "_Blackpaw_? A _Lightningclan_ cat?"

* * *

**Everyone's cats that have been reviewed will soon be in, I'm just too lazy to fix the allegiance thing right now. Looks like Boapaw's got some competition! DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUN!**

**Anyway, I started a new forum for this fanfiction (there's a link in my profile) and I'd love for you all to join! You can be in any clan and RP as your own OC! Hope to see you there!**


	5. Chapter 3

Snakepaw looked alarmed. "Oh my… is something wrong, Boapaw?"

Boapaw's mouth was wide open and his eyes were slits. He glared at the cat sitting behind his crush. "He's Lightningclan, Snakepaw! Lightningclan! You know…" he leaned in closer to Snakepaw so only she could head him. Blackpaw looked annoyed. ", evil, sneaky, kinda wanting to, you know, rip your eyeballs out one by one and feed 'em to the crocs?"

Snakepaw snapped her head back "Why, Boapaw, that's rubbish! And you're better than that to actually believe the rumors too!"

Boapaw lowered his head, then shot a paw in the direction of Blackpaw "Why can't you understand, he's evil!"

Blackpaw stood, his fur bristling "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

Snakepaw curled her lips back, leaping between the growling toms. "Stop it! That's enough! I will not have you two fighting over me like kits fighting over freshkill! This is a gathering for Starclan's sake!"

Boapaw felt a wave of guilt crash upon him as Snakepaw held her angered gaze "Boapaw, I thought you were a whole lot nicer than that! I'd suggest you'd leave then!" the she-cat snarled, her tail lashing.

Boapaw looked down before slinking back. Her gaze followed him until he melted into the crowd. He wished he could just shrink away into nothing and erase the burning feeling that ravaged his cheeks. He shot away, farther and farther from the two cats.

"Oh Starclan, I really did it now!" he muttered, slipping behind a small avocado tree. His heavy breathing soon ended as he caught his breath from running so far away from Snakepaw. He lied down, his head resting on his paws. "I really wish Tigerpaw was here… she'd know just what to say…"

That was true. Tigerpaw would say something normally seen as downing but it always helped brighten the young tom up. He smiled, imagining her in front of him, scolding Boapaw about not taking the time to understand she-cats and not listening to her many lessons about the subject.

_How many times do I have to tell you? You gotta be extra careful around she-cats! You can't say anything that will insult them till they see you as a close acquaintance! Idiot! _

Oddly enough, this helped bring his pressure and nervousness down. He laughed a little and sat down so he could lick his puffed up fur down. "Maybe I'll go see Fishfoot and that cat… what was his name? Ugh, I have the worst memory."

He stood up and began to pad at a careful pace out of the tree's and back into the crowd.

He searched relentlessly for his mentor until he caught a small trace of her sent, faint beneath the smells the gathering had to offer. With a bit of trouble, he managed to follow it to a petite, grey she-cat as well as a large, muscular tom.

Fishfoot was giggling hysterically as Sharpfoot told a story, a grin on his mug. Boapaw slowly padded forward, trying to become as small as possible.

"And I said, 'Well, if that bird was on your territory, then Lightningclan must've gotten the courage to actually fight a fair battle for some of our land!'" Sharpfoot explained.

Fishfoot nodded intently "So what'd he do? I bet that antbrain was racing back to his camp by now, hmm?"

Boapaw smiled a little as he listened to the story, waiting to be noticed. _I wish Fishfoot and I were that close… _he thought sadly.

He sighed and Fishfoot looked over. "Uhh, oh hey, Boapaw! I thought you were gonna go meet another clan cat or two…? Ahh, well, you don't have to, I suppose. Come here, Sharpfoot has the best stories!" she complimented her friend and patted the ground besides her with her paw.

Boapaw glanced at Sharpfoot for approval and the tom smiled warmly. "Yea, come over here, Kit."

Boapaw slunk towards them, sitting down. _I'll tell Fishfoot about Snakepaw later. _He decided.

"So um, what were you saying about Lightningclan?" Boapaw questioned.

Sharpfoot looked to Fishfoot. "I'm sure she'll tell ya later. I never really liked telling the same story." The large tom admitted. "At least, not this fast. I'll tell you all another… one about… the Terrible Terror."

Boapaw perked. "Terrible Terror?"

Sharpfoot nodded "Mmhmm, that's the one.", he pointed at his eyes with a sheathed claw "Saw the 'ol foxheart with these."

Boapaw gasped "Really? That's awesome!"

Sharpfoot smiled "Yessiree! Now, I saw this thing, while on a patrol. Now I was only an apprentice then but-"

From where the leaders spoke, an angry yowl erupted. "How dare you?" Cliffstar's voice rang out, sounding extremely venomous. "How dare you?"

Every cat looked up to see Thunderstar glaring at both Cliffstar and Pantherstar, his pupils slits. He spoke something else and Pantherstar bristled.

"That is enough!" the youngest leader yowled. "My clan and I are leaving!"

He gruffly turned away, leaping off the stones in one bound. He landed cleanly and flicked his tail for his clan to follow before melting into the forest. Boapaw stared in shock and began to follow before he realized Fishfoot was not with him.

"Fishfoot? Are you coming?" he called to her as he turned. Her mouth was wide and he was still sitting. She slowly nodded before giving a pained glance at Sharpfoot. He shrugged quietly and she stood, padding towards her apprentice.

"Goodbye…. Sharpfoot… I'll… see you soon, hopefully." She murmured.

He carefully nodded. "Yeah… ok… bye…" he muttered.

Boapaw blinked at Fishfoot curiously as she joined him at his side.

After a few moments, she spoke. "So what happened with you and Snakepaw?"

Boapaw lowered his head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Fishfoot raised her head. "Oh. Well that's-

Boapaw sighed "I dunno what went wrong!" he blurted out. "I mean, I tried being nice but then I saw… she was with…" he leaned in closer to her "A _Lightningclan _cat…"

Fishfoot's eyes widened. "Oh… well maybe they were just, you know, friends?"

Boapaw shrugged. "I dunno, I hope so."

Fishfoot smirked a little. She thought or a moment before responding "Probably… Snakepaw isn't one to mess around, especially with vats from other clans. I don't think she was just talking to him."

Boapaw smiled "You really think so?"

Fishfoot nodded "Yeah. I know it."

Boapaw looked away "Alright… I guess you're probably right."

Still, the young tabby couldn't help but feel and uneasy feeling rise in his stomach belly as he looked over to see her walking slowly, looking back at the gathering place with and odd spark in her eyes.

**BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTOh man! I'm so sorry for how long this took! But here's the next chapter! :D I promise to update the allegiances soon! X3**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey, I have a question… should I start naming chapters? Tell me in review- not PM, please!**

When Boapaw arrived at camp, Fishfoot gave him a gentle nudge towards the apprentice den.

Tigerpaw was in her nest snoring but Rainbowpaw was wide awake, her eyes bright. "Oh, Boapaw! You're back! How was it?"

Boapaw snorted "Fun. Too bad you missed it." he sneered and she looked a bit taken back. Firepaw brushed past him, his bluish grey tipped tail flicking. He yawned. "I can tell you a more detailed story 'bout it if you'd like to hear!" Boapaw looked at him and saw Firepaw's eyes wide and dreamy with emotion.

Boapaw rolled his eyes. The orange, lovestruck tom was at it again, trying to get Boapaw's littermate to be his mate. And he wasn't the only one- Eaglepaw was often trying to impress her as well, and even a few (young)warriors did! What did they even see in the annoying feline?

He decided that now, in the exhausted state he was, wouldn't be a great time to worry about it. He stalked to his nest, enjoying the soft, macaw feathers that lined it when he settled down in it.

Boapaw felt something tap his back gently and turned to see Snakepaw lying on her nest that was besides him, her velvety tail along his spine. He blinked at her. "Uhh… yes?"

She smiled a little "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for snapping at you. But seriously, think next time you speak, ok?"

He slowly nodded. "Well, uhh, ok… I'm sorry too… I guess I was a bit of a jerk."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Besides; it's late, I want to sleep, you want to sleep, let's just rest our eyes, yes?"

He nodded. "Sure!" yawning, he lied his head down on his paws, whiskers twitching once.

The warmth of Snakepaw's silky tail on his back lifted and he sighed, closing his eyes. He fell asleep to the soft whispers of Firepaw and Rainbowpaw speaking to eachother…

**BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT**

"_If you don't wake up right now and tell me everything that happened at the gathering last night…!"_

Boapaw awoke to the angry hissing of a familiar voice. "Mmmph… Butterflymist… please… just a little… mmerph… longer?" he hazily whispered. He kicked his back legs out softly and then curled up into a ball.

Something snapped around his tail painfully. He yelped and leaped up, spinning around to scratch his attacker- He barely stopped himself from raking his sharp talons across Tigerpaw's face. She had Boapaw's tail in her mouth and she was staring at him with irritation.

"Fimamly!" she muttered through a mouth of furry tail. She spit out the fluffy mass and stretched her long claws. "Now, tell me when Snakepaw is gonna go hunting with you next? Tonight? Tomorrow? Ohh! Right now? It's right now, isn't it?"

Images of last night flashed before the young tom's eyes and he felt a bit distraught, before he remembered what she had told him before he'd gone to sleep. He smiled a little. "Well… I made some progress."

Tigerpaw groaned. "Some progress? What's that mean? You two are acquaintances? I give up- you're impossible to teach anything!"

Boapaw glared. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? And we aren't just acquaintances- we're _close_ acquaintances. There's a distinctive difference."

Tigerpaw raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see. It all makes sense now."

Boapaw yawned and stretched, flexing his claws. "Whatever, I don't have to for your sarcasm!" he shoved past her bitterly.

She stared at him in surprise "Wait! I didn't… Boapaw, I'm sorry! Wait!"

Boapaw stopped and shot her a look. "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Just… listen, I thought you and her were gonna make some real progress and… wait, that came out wrong. Boapaw-"

Boapaw sighed. "No, no, it's alright. I'm just… I dunno. I… come here."

Tigerpaw padded forward, lowering her head near his mouth.

"I…" Boapaw stuttered in a whispery voice "I think she likes a cat named Blackpaw- and he's from…" the young tom gulped "Lightningclan."

Tigerpaw's eyes widened and she skipped a breath. "Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa! Lightningclan? You said Lightningclan, right? I heard you correct when you said Lightningclan?"

Boapaw nodded. "Yeah. You did."

"Whoa! That mousebrain! I can't believe she's in love with- MMMPH!" she yelped as he tackled her, pushing her muzzle down to silence her.

"Shhhhhhhh! Do you want the whole clan to know?" Boapaw hissed.

"Yourm herm mam macem." Tigerpaw mumbled.

Boapaw rolled his eyes and lifted his paw.

"You hurt my face." she muttered, standing up and rubbing her muzzle.

"You two!" a voice shouted. Both cats spun around. Jaguarheart was padding towards them. "Were you listening? Okapipelt said you're on border patrol with Mushroomspots, Carpclaw, Eeleyes, Mosquitopaw, Riverrift, Fishfoot, Pitcherpelt, and I. C'mon."

Boapaw's met with Tigerpaw. Both cats followed. "Wait… um… Jaguarheart, I have a question!"

The tom stopped walking to face him. "Yes? What is it?"

"Why are so many cats going out on border patrol?"

Jaguarheart flicked his tail and his whiskers twitched. "Pantherstar decided that with Lightningclan getting so dangerous, patrols need to be bigger. From now on, till all this drama dies down, the patrols will all consist of many cats." Jaguarheart padded away, quickly catching up with the cats who were already leaving camp.

"C'mon, we better get moving!" Tigerpaw muttered, galloping after them. Boapaw hesitated, stopping to look behind him. Snakepaw was slipping out of the apprentice den, her pelt nicely groomed and sparkling in the sun. She didn't deserve anything less than a Rainclan cat! Why was she getting so close to a Lightningclan cat? He shook his head. He didn't actually know that… maybe they were just… friends? Like Fishfoot said… yeah! Friends…

As he raced after his patrol though, he feld the same feeling of doubt he'd felt last night.

**BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT**

**Ahhh, short chapter. Sorry 'bout that! Anyway, Boapaw is being annoying. Yep, I'm just gonna lay it straight- he's a bit of a jerk. And I'm starting to like Blackpaw better! Oh well…**

**Anyway, I made an animation for this fanfiction! I posted it on Scratch! There's a huge spoiler so yeah… but if you want to see it, link's in my bio! **

**Well… See ya later!**

**~BT**


End file.
